


For More Reasons Than One

by RevolutionariesDontWearPlaid (GhostGrantaire)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, OT3, Other, badass!Musichetta, jock!Bossuet, nerd!Joly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGrantaire/pseuds/RevolutionariesDontWearPlaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutoring the most popular guy in school when you're more than a little in love with him and his girlfriend isn't as easy as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For More Reasons Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr
> 
> I've been having some pretty sad headcanons for these babies recently, and I needed to make up for it with this
> 
> Title from the lyrics "You're off limits for more reasons than one" from Wonder because I'm continuing my habit of titling fics with Lauren Aquilina lyrics

“I don’t understand. How can you just jump from final velocity to mass? This doesn’t make any sense.” Bossuet fell forward onto the desk, burying his head in his textbook and pulling a small laugh from Joly.

“Look at your list of equations again,” he offered kindly. Bossuet groaned loudly before picking his head up and flipping his folder open again. After a couple minutes of skimming down the page, he sighed.

“Oh.” Bossuet copied down the equation, and Joly smiled at him encouragingly. “God, you must think I’m really stupid.”

Joly frowned and tilted his head to the side. “I don’t think that,” he said genuinely. “Physics is difficult.”

Bossuet raised his eyebrows before returing to the problem. “Not for you. You’re, like, a genius at this stuff.”

Joly felt the tips of his ears burn at the compliment and tried to suppress a smile. “I’m really not. I just get science, that’s all. I’m sure you’re much better at English and History than I am. You get all of the symbolic stuff that always goes over my head.”

Bossuet looked up, confused. “How do you know I like English?”

Joly blinked, realizing his mistake. He’d been tutoring Bossuet for a couple of weeks now, but they hadn’t really talked about anything other than Physics and video games. And bees, but that hadn’t really been a conversation, more of Joly explaining why bees were so important while Bossuet just listened in slight amusement.

“Um, well, I just kind of assumed. We were in freshman English together, and you seemed really smart… sorry, you probably don’t even remember I was in that class.” Joly managed a small laugh, looking down at his book, fervently hoping the conversation was over.

“Of course I remember you.” Joly looked back up and saw Bossuet smiling at him, a bit of confusion in his eyes. “I just didn’t think you knew I was in that class. You sort of kept to yourself.”

Joly felt yet another wave of embarrassment wash over him. He’d been even more of a nerd freshman year, having just transferred from a small private school. He’d always thought bullying in high school was a myth, until he learned first hand just how real it was.

“I knew who you were. Everyone’s always known who you are.” It was true. Bossuet was incredibly well known at school, due to a combination of being the star of the track team, being the younger brother of Leon and Thierry Lesgles, who were possibly the best football players Musain High had ever seen, and the fact that he was dating the most incredible girl in school, Musichetta Garnier. Meanwhile, the only people who seemed to know Joly are Grantaire, Marius, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Enjolras, and his teachers

Bossuet grinned back at him, and Joly found himself returning it, even though he was sure he was still blushing. He thought spending time with Bossuet would surely squelch this insane crush that he’d been harboring for years. Hell, Joly had hardly even talked to Bossuet before this year, and there was no reason for him to dream about some high school celebrity. At least before now, Joly could make himself believe that Bossuet was an asshole when you got to know him, but now Joly had spent time with him and he knew that Bossuet really was just as amazing as everyone said.

“So,” Bossuet spoke up, and Joly realized they’d just been smiling at each other for almost a minute. He waited for Bossuet to continue, but he stayed silent, clearly looking for something to say.

“So,” Joly repeated in strange agreement. Bossuet smiled at him again, and Joly floundered, needing something, anything, to say. “Did you know there’s a type of bird called Cock of the Rock and up to 40% of the males exhibit homosexual behavior?”

Bossuet stared at him, and Joly stared back, wondering if the floor could please open up and just swallow him whole. Before he could open his mouth to apologize profusely, Bossuet threw back his head and laughed, and Joly couldn’t do anything except stare more. Bossuet’s laugh was contagious in the best way, and Joly felt a giggle slip through his lips, unable to help it.

“That is the best thing you’ve ever said, and I’m not even going to ask why you know that,” Bossuet laughed.

Joly was about to answer him when Bossuet looked past him, eyes lighting up even more. Joly turned around, stomach dropping a bit when he saw Musichetta smiling widely at both of them and walking towards their table.

“Hello boys,” she greeted them, gesturing for Bossuet to scoot over so she could share his seat. Joly smiled at her, quickly looking down when she turned to Bossuet and kissed him lightly.

He didn’t have anything against Musichetta. It was impossible to dislike her, unless you were a racist, sexist, or homophobe, seeing as she wasn’t afraid to take anyone down with her sharp words. Joly respected her immensely, and, to be honest, he was a bit in love with her. She had always been kind to him, even though she had basically no reason to even talk to someone like him. Her and Bossuet were possibly the best people he’d ever met, and Joly couldn’t help but love them both.

“So, what have you been up to, Joly?” Musichetta asked as she twirled a fly away curl around his finger.

“Um, nothing much,” he answered, not wanting to bore them. The couple stared back, clearly not believing him, and it amazed him how they always managed to look interested in what people had to say. “I started teaching Marius Pontmercy Japanese on Monday,” he offered, because really it was the only interesting thing that had happened this week.

“That’s awesome,” Bossuet said earnestly and Musichetta nodded beside him.

Joly smiled back before glancing down at his phone. 6:03. “Oh, I should probably go. Let me know if you need any more help on that problem set, I’d be happy to help.”

“Did you ask him yet?” Musichetta asked quietly, and Joly glanced up at the couple, who now seemed to be communicating with their eyes. He finished gathering his stuff and cramming it into his backpack, not allowing himself to wonder what Musichetta had meant. If it was his business, they would talk to him about it.

“Hey Joly,” Bossuet said, and Joly froze, meeting his eyes. Bossuet looked nervous of all things, and Musichetta was holding his hand tightly.

Crap, Joly thought. He knew. It was the only thing that would make the two people unsure. They knew that Joly was harboring huge crushes on them both, and now they were going to tell him that Bossuet didn’t need his help anymore, because why would he want to spend any more time around a boring bisexual nerd?

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out. He knew he should just shut up and not make things worse, but they needed to know that he understood. “I’m really sorry, I just can’t help it, you guys have always been really nice to me, and not everyone’s like that. I can find you another tutor if you’d like, just please don’t tell anyone, because I’m not exactly out to the school, I won’t bother you any more, and I’ll get over these crushes, I promise—”

“Joly,” Musichetta spoke up, and he looked at her quickly, eyes wide. She was smiling, but it was hesitant, like she wasn’t sure if she should be serious or not. “Bossuet was just going to ask if you would like to go to prom with us.”

Joly’s jaw dropped and he stared at her like she’d grown three heads. Bossuet was watching him carefully, a small comforting smile on his lips. “But you barely even know me,” he said, though he wasn’t sure why. It would make more sense to just say but you’re Bossuet and Musichetta, and I’m Joly.

Bossuet shrugged. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. But I sort of had a huge crush on you in freshman year, and when Ms. Houcheloup said I needed to find a physics tutor, I sort of made sure to pick you.”

Joly had nothing to say to that except, “and Musichetta?”

Musichetta grinned, a startling sight that took his breath away. “I don’t know you as well as Bossuet, but I’d like to get to know you better. Besides, I trust his judgment 100%, and if he says you’re amazing, then I believe him.”

“You think I’m amazing?” The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and Bossuet smiled widely as if it was answer enough, which he supposed it was. “I don’t—”

“You don’t have to answer right now,” Bossuet spoke up, looking a bit more serious now. “But what if you came with us to a movie on Friday night? You could think it over some more, and we would be graced with the presence of your company.”

Joly’s eyes flickered between the two of them. A traitorous part of his mind wondered if this whole thing was just a huge joke, but he shooed it out of his head. This was Bossuet and Musichetta, and he trusted them enough to know that they would never do that to anyone. They were both staring at him with pure hope on their faces, and he felt all of his doubts and hesitation break down.

“Alright,” he said with a smile, and it was worth the way their faces lit up, and he wondered if he’d ever be able to look away again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! There really isn't enough love for these three beings of pure sunshine.  
> I appreciate any comments!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr!](http://www.ghost-grantaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
